I loved him, but he would never love me back
by Butinevertoldyou
Summary: Crellie! I love them they're perfect. Set in the beginning of season 5 after Summer. The night they were "watching a dvd". Smutty in chap 2.
1. Intro

I couldn't believe I was there. I had wanted him for so long…so unimaginably long, and there I was. He was just so amazing. I know it's a little bit ridiculous to be so incredibly swept away by the fact that we were just watching a DVD, but it felt so right. We were watching the television in his bedroom, sitting on his bed leaning against the wall behind us. I could tell he was tired; I was tired, too. It was eleven and we'd both been up since early that morning planning for a gig the following weekend. I looked up at him slowly, wishing I knew what _exactly_ he was thinking. He looked back at me. I smiled slightly and he put his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"El, I am so glad we're friends."

"Yeah, uh, friends. I'm happy too." _Friends…I should've known, he'll never be into me, _I thought.

"Ellie…" Craig pushed me slightly so that my head was off his chest and I was facing him. I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted him. I wanted him so, so badly. Then, he continued, "Look, El…I think that…well I just wanted to…Ellie."

"Craig, what are you trying to say?"

Then, in one uncontrollable moment of passion, he kissed me. I looked at him, curious as to whether or not this whole thing was a dream.


	2. It gets intense

He began to apologize, I could see where this was going. I didn't want him to apologize and forget, I couldn't let him. I needed him; I needed that moment."Sorr-" I crashed my mouth into his. This time, no one pulled back. His hand pulled at my waist as the moment escalated. I lightly swiped my tongue against his bottom lip. He sighed deeply and opened his mouth engulfing me in his warmth. His tongue pressed against mine. I felt like the world was spinning, I could hardly breathe, let alone breathe, I could hardly even think. I felt his hand on my back and before I knew it, he had pulled me onto his lap. He made his way down my neck planting gentle kisses. Gentle kisses turned to licks which turned to fierce biting and sucking.

"Mmm…" I moaned. I spoke his name in a whisper with tangling my fingers in his curly, dark hair.

"Ellie, do you want me to stop? Is this okay?"

"No, uhmm." I ran out of words. At a loss, I compensated my words with another indulgent kiss.

His hands led down the center of my chest right between my breasts. As his hands continued past my navel, I felt my breathing increase. As he reached the button of my jeans, he lightly pushed me off his lap and horizontally rested his body atop mine. I pulled his shirt off of his rock hard body and ran my nails over his body. His fingers grabbed the bottom of my shirt and delicately pulled it over my head, also. He continued to unclasp my bra. Once my bra was gone and my breasts were visible he began a feverish frenzy placing kisses from my mouth to the top of my jeans. His tongue was like a lightning bolt and our lips spouted sighs, groans, and even moans of passion as we were enticed in each other. I ground my hips against his already hard manhood.

"Oh, El!" He exclaimed.

He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs in a matter of time that felt like forever. He opened my legs a little and stroked my inner thighs making me wetter than I had ever been in my entire life. His hand moved up to my awaiting crotch. I wanted his fingers to be inside me and I was pretty positive he knew this. I looked at him longingly. He smirked, shook his head, and made a gesture that I knew was a refusal. He put his fingers at the top of my black lace underwear and slid them down my legs painfully slowly. I was completely exposed. He looked up and smirked at me again. I knew that it was time, I couldn't bear the wait any longer. He pushed his lips to mine and we were back to square one-- except, of course, that I was naked.

I gabbed at his pants and he jerked away.

"No, no, no, not yet, Ellie." He chuckled that completely cocky little chuckle of his.

"What? Craig, please!"

He moved down my body once more and I felt a flicker against my pulsating slit. It felt so good. My flesh was on fire. He stuck his warm tongue inside of me. I bucked against him with no control whatsoever. I could feel myself going into convulsions. It got faster and faster until I reached my breaking point. "Oh, Craig! Oh, Craig, Craig, Cra—ahhh."

He came up my body again and kissed me deeply. I wanted him inside me; I needed him inside me. I grabbed his jeans again and took them off as fast as I possibly could. I grabbed at his shaft and felt what was as hard as a stone. I stuck my hand inside his boxer and ran my fingers up and down his length slowly. As I stroked I could see that he loved it. I started to go faster, faster. He became larger, larger. The passion got hotter, hotter. Then, in a fiery instance, he came all over my hands. I looked him in his eyes and smiled, brought my cum-covered finger up to my mouth. Gently licked it, and then proceeded to suck on it.

"Ellie, you have no idea how hot that is!"

He practically jumped on me. I wanted him so bad. He pulled off his boxers. And in that strange moment, I remembered Manny. The word slipped out immediately, "condom". He sighed.

"El, Thank you so much for remembering." He leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a package, unwrapped it, and pulled it over his length.

Then, he put it near my slit, circling it…teasing it.

"Craig, now! I need you now!"

At that moment, he thrusted into me…throbbing. His pulsating cock warmed me all over. I loved him, but he would never love me back. He continued. I wanted him to go faster, to be harder. I shouted as loud as I could.

"Craig, faster, faster."

In, out, in, out. I felt like flying. I loved him, but he would never love me back. "Craig, oh, Craig!!"

He was yelling my name and I was yelling his. I loved him, but he would never love me back.

I was about to come for the second time tonight. I felt it approaching. In one incredible moment we exploded into a beautiful, passionate, yet tragic orgasm, and I mention it was tragic only because I loved him, but he would never love me back.


End file.
